


Lukanette Drabble/Prompt fics

by xXHellCatXx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I need more Lukanette in my life, Luka is a flirt, Lukanette only, Marinette might flirt, Prompt Fic, Singing in the Shower, and humor, like seriously, marc is just mentioned, not sorry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXHellCatXx/pseuds/xXHellCatXx
Summary: ^What the title says. Open to prompts!





	1. Pick up line

 

Prompt: “I write a bad pick up line every time I’m your barista”

 

* * *

 

My head rises from the lyrics to a song I'm writing as the shop bell rings. I smile as I spot one of the regulars, Marinette, walking in bundled up against the cold, a cute smile and her hair in a bun. A change from her usual pigtails. Not that it matters though, She looks pretty no matter what style she puts her hair in.

 

“Welcome! What can I get for you today Marinette?”  _My number perhaps?_

 

“Hey Luka. I’ll take a twenty ounce hot mocha latte please.” That shy little smile of hers also never ceases to charm me, especially with the blush that accompanies it. And God those freckles of hers are adorable.

 

“Sure thing, how’s your day so far?” Marinette hands me the amount for the coffee and I turn around to start on it.

 

“I-it’s g-going good” She stuttered out. I smile as I go about making her drink all the while thinking about her adorable blushing face. After finishing her drink, I write a little something on her cup besides the usual markings. I put on my most dazzling smile and turn around to hand her the drink.

 

“Here’s your hot mocha latte. Have a good day!”

 

Marinette blushes a little more as she quietly mutters a response and exits the coffee house. Her visit leaves me smiling softly for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

The coffee shops bell jingles as I open the door and familiar smells hit me right away. There he stands, Luka, the hottest barista ever. Yeah there's another barista (Marc? I think that’s his name) that works the same shift -not that I’m stalker or anything!- but I have the feeling he isn’t interested in me (or any girls really). Luka’s at the counter when I come in and _gosh that smile is lethal_.

 

“Welcome! What can I get for you today Marinette?”

 

 _Don’t stutter, don't stutter, don’t stutter!_ “Hey Luka. I’ll take a twenty ounce hot mocha latte please.” _Good job!_

 

His smile widens as I hand him the money for the coffee and he goes to get my order ready “Sure thing, how’s your day so far?”

 

“I-it’s g-going good” _Why the hell did you stutter!? Get it together girl!_ A voice that sounds suspiciously like Alya rings in my head. Is my outfit alright? What if my hair’s messed up? _Oh gosh I look horrible!_

 

Luka turns around, smiling that dangerous smile, with my cup of coffee in his hands and I melt a little on the inside.

 

“Here’s your hot mocha latte. Have a good day!” _Are those sparkles??_

 

I feel my face heat up even more than it was before as I mutter out a quiet response and leave the shop. It’s only when I'm halfway home that I notice he wrote something on the cup:

 

_Are you a knight? Because girl you slay ;)_

 

I’m pretty sure that’s the moment I died.

 


	2. Singing In The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette finds out the apartment walls are really thin when she hears her neighbor singing in the shower.

 

Prompt: "We live in adjacent apartments and the walls are really thin so I hear you singing in the shower every morning at 6:30 and you're actually really good and I sing the next lyric just to see what would happen."

 

“Singing” Marinette, _“Singing”_ Luka, **_“Singing”_ ** Both.

 

* * *

  


Marinette was used to pulling all nighters, sometimes she wouldn't sleep for days, all in the name of fashion. More specifically Fashion Design Class. So as a result when she first heard him sing she thought she was (finally) going crazy. It’s a normal thought when you down five Redbulls and copious amounts of coffee to get a project done. After getting some -much needed- sleep, Marinette found the apartment had really thin walls and she had a new neighbor. One that apparently like to sing in the shower every morning. _He actually has a really good voice_ she thought.

 

 _“Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'_ __  
_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_ __  
_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_ __  
_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me_ __  
_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see_ __  
_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"_   
I say”  


“When I see your face” Marinette could hear his voice fade a little as she sang the next lyric, and smiled.  


“There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah”

  
_“Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_ __  
_Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy_   
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday” Her neighbor on the other side picks up the next stanza without hesitation.

  
“Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say”  


_“When I see your face_ __  
_There's not a thing that I would change_ __  
_'Cause you're amazing_ __  
_Just the way you are_ __  
_And when you smile_ __  
_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ __  
_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_   
Just the way you are”

  
“The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are”

  
_“When I see your face_ __  
_There's not a thing that I would change_ __  
_'Cause you're amazing_   
Just the way you are”  


**_“And when you smile_ ** **_  
_****_The whole world stops and stares for a while_ ** **_  
_****_'Cause, girl, you're amazing_ ** **_  
_****_Just the way you are_ ** **_  
_ ** ****_Yeah”_

 

Marinette lets out a breathless giggle. _That was fun_

 

“So I guess you heard me singing the last couple of weeks huh?” Her neighbors voice resounds from the other side of the wall, and _Holy Shit_ , _what a voice_. Marinette blushes as she remembers what she thought when she first heard him.

 

“Uhhh yeah, I thought I was crazy the first time I heard you though”

 

He lets out a laugh and says “Sorry about the noise. My name is Luka, what’s yours?”

 

“Oh uh Ma-Ma-Marinette names is my-! I mean-! My name is Marinette!”

 

“Well Ma-Ma-Marinette, would you mind if I met you when I get out of the shower?”

 

Her face is practically burning by the time he’s done with his sentence. _Oh god why!?_ “Y-yeah! Sounds good!” she yelps out. _Please just bury me_ Marinette thinks as she rushes to get ready.

  


* * *

 

 

Knocking on Marinette’s door 15 minutes later Luka waits patiently waits before it's thrown open to reveal his neighbor. Standing tall at five feet and five inches, with black hair and blue eyes and dressed in a light pink blouse and jean shorts, she was a beautiful sight to see. _Hot damn_ Luka thought as he took her in, a smile forming on his face and blush growing on hers. He didn't think he looked too bad, tattoos peeking out from underneath his short sleeved Jagged Stone t shirt and chains hanging from his ripped jeans. “Hey there Ma-Ma-Marinette”

 

Her blush grew tenfold as she heard what he called her and he absently wondered how far down that blush went. She stuttered out a quiet “Hello L-Luka”

 

And then he spotted them ‘ _Are those freckles? How cute_ ’

 

“Want to grab a coffee with me sometime? Or an ice cream?” Luka asked. And then she was smiling and Luka didn't think she could get any cuter.

 

“S-sure!”

  



	3. Stalki- I mean, Following At A Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's notebook gets misplaced and she goes on a hunt to get it back

 

Prompt: “I’m not stalking you, exactly, but you accidently put my notebook in your bag and I’m just waiting for the right moment to steal it back before you see the doodles of you I did in it”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng absolutely wasn’t stalking Luka. And she definitely wasn’t peeking around a building corner looking for him. She wasn’t, honest! He just accidentally put her notebook in her bag. And said notebook definitely didn’t have doodles of him in it. Nope. Not at all. Back to her dilemma though. Marinette was just waiting for him to put down his bag so she could find her notebook. ‘ _ Wait. Where did he go??’ _

 

Shoot she lost him. Someone taps her on the shoulder and she waves a hand behind her, keeping her eyes peeled for a black and teal haired college boy. They tap her on the shoulder again, Marinette thinking it’s her best friend just says “Hold on Alya! I’m looking for someone”

 

Then she hears a chuckle  _ that does not sound like her bff _ and finally turns around only to pale as she sees the very person she was stalk- I mean, looking for. Towering behind Marinette is a smirking Luka Couffaine, holding the object she was trying to take back. “Looking for something?”

 

_ ‘Shit’ _

 

________

  
  


Luka Couffaine’s day started out normal. He woke up, went to his classes, helped his classmate Marinette pick up her notebooks after she tripped and spilled them across the floor. But, after helping her out he accidentally slipped his classmates notebook in his bag. How, you ask, did he find out? Simple, He opened it. And promptly found about a dozen or so doodles of himself in the notebook. After flipping to the front of the book Luka found it to be Marinette’s notebook.  _ ‘Her drawings are really accurate’ _ He thought as he flipped through the pages.  _ ‘I’ll give it back to her when I see her next’ _ and shoved the notebook back in his bag. Shortly after he felt someone following him. He allowed it, after all, they sucked at hiding themselves. He would catch someone darting just out of sight he turned to look around or he’d hear a scuffle a small distance behind him or he’d feel their eyes on him. After awhile Luka decided to take a sharp corner and circle back so he’d come up behind his stalker.  _ ‘Well look who my little stalker is, Ms. Dupain-Cheng’ _

 

Luka tapped Marinette on her shoulder and waited for her to turn around from peeking behind a corner. But she didn’t, instead she just waved her hand behind her in a ‘go away’ gesture. He quirked an eyebrow and smiled before tapping her again. Still she didn’t turn around “Hold on Alya! I’m looking for someone”

 

He couldn’t hold it in anymore and started to chuckle. Finally she whirled around to face him, eyes wide and a blush forming on her face. He smirks a little and holds up her notebook “Looking for something?”

 

He eyes her for a moment before speaking again “You know, your stalking skills need more work”

 

A mortified squeak exits from her mouth and she says “I was _not_ _stalking_ _you_!... I was just… following you until I could my notebook back” Marinette finishes quietly and in that moment she reminds Luka of an indignant mouse. A very cute indignant mouse.

 

Luka holds her notebook out and says “As you say, here’s you notebook, Marinette”

 

“Ah, thank you” Her blush deepens as she takes the notebook back. Luka nods before walking away only to pause and look back at her “Nice drawings by the way, they’re very detailed”

 

As he continues on his way he can hear another small squeak coming from the cute girl behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so this is my first work on this site and first time writing Lukanette, please be kind. I'd love to hear your opinions. Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
